Valorie 4:Fixated Target
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Valorie and Brianna arrive at New Orleans Brianna's hometown to find a old prey of Brianna that got away however not only do they have each other to worry about but Brianna's cop brother is looking to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

Valorie and Brianna were riding through the water until the very moon showed it self, they reached the city of New Orleans Louisiana which confused Valorie "where the hell are we?"Valorie asked "my hometown new Orleans."Brianna responded as she pulled up to a dock and they both got off the boat Valorie still aiming the gun at her head.

They walked around for a few seconds Valorie being not born here looked around there were cars and people walk around although no one seemed to notice them.

"you think this Arthur guy is still here?"Valorie asked "i hope so."Brianna said blankly Valorie chuckled "well..I'll tell you the face he made when he cums in me." Valorie raised the gun to hit Brianna but out of nowhere Brianna quickly spun around and punched Valorie in the throat causing her to drop the gun into Brianna's hands and she wacked her with the gun making her hit the ground unconscious. Brianna chuckled and ran off.

Brianna walked down a sidewalk first she need to look presentable and she needed to call her brother to let him know she back then find Arthur. Then she spotted a female Allosaurus pull up in front of her in a Green Lamborghini and she got out of the car she was wearing a Red Plaid shirt and Blue jeans Brianna smiled then she stood in front of the female and pointed the gun at her.

"Clothes,phone,car keys now."she said with authority the female gave her her car keys and her Clothes and phone she was standing in front of Brianna in her bra and panties while Brianna wore her Clothes "thanks."Brianna said as she got in the car turned it on and drove off.

She drove for a few minutes before pulling up to a quiet neighbourhood and pulled out the phone and Dialed her brother's number.

**Elsewhere**

Inside a pleasant house sleeping was a young Male Baryonyx in his 20s, his name was Barton he was a police officer and one of the best his phone rang waking him up he groggily sat up grabbing the phone and answered "Hello?" "Hey Bro,Miss me?"

Hearing Brianna's voice woke him right up as he sprung from his bed "Brianna?!" "Yep your sis is back home baby,and ready to finish what she started."Brianna said in a sinister tone Barton frowned in confusion "what do you mean finish?" "You remember Arthur right?" Brianna asked "yeah."Barton responded

"he gave me a nasty scar and I'm upset about it so here's what's gonna happen I'm gonna find Arthur and Slit his throat and fuck his dead body."

Barton frowned at how his sister thinks she's sadistic and murderous.

"Arthur's still here?"Brianna asked Barton gulped "no he left town right after you got arrested." Brianna laughed loudly "Barton darling you can lie to mom and dad but Do not lie to me, i know Arthur's still here and I'm gonna find him." "No no you won't i won't let you!"Barton growled.

Brianna frowned "well then you better find him before i do."then she Hung up and drove away.

Barton looked at his phone in shock this was a bad situation his in He and Arthur weren't close friends he just knew him so he doesn't know where he could be but on the positive sid Brianna doesn't know either so he just needs to find Arthur before Brianna does.

The sun rose high above the sky the next morning Valorie was just getting up holding her head in pain "ow god,ugh she's gonna pay for hissed she looked around and noticed people were staring at her funny "shit."Valorie said and ran off to hide. She hid behind a dump truck then she saw a female tyrannosaurus in a Black Leather jacket and Black jeans step away from her motorcycle a white Ducati Panigale v4.

Valorie grinned the female was about to enter a McDonald's when Valorie grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth "That's a badass looking bike."

Valorie dragged her to the bathroom sneaking past the employees and entering the bathroom and going into a stall and at her down on the toilet.

A female velociraptor came in the bathroom and saw the stall Valorie and the T rex was in was shaking violently then the t rex's feet came out from under the door shaking kicking while grunting sounds echoed throughout the bathroom the velociraptor groaned in disgust then she walked out "Ugh do that at home." Then the shaking and noise stopped as The t rex went limp.

Valorie successfully subdued the female t rex by banging her head against the wall knocking her out then she took her Clothes and motorcycle keys and walked out she got on the motorcycle and rode off.


	2. Chapter 2

Brianna drove around until she stopped in a quiet street, Brianna looked around "Before i hunt,I need to relieve some pent up stress." She did a double take as she saw a male Velociraptor running on the sidewalk. "Hey over here!"Brianna called out the velociraptor stopped and walked back over to Brianna.

"Be honest babe,You think I'm sexy right?"Brianna asked in a flirtatious tone the velociraptor chuckled "Well you are pretty." Brianna laughed "Come on In." The velociraptor got in the car and Brianna rolled up the windows "Now how about you take me back to your place and you can tell me just how pretty i am?"

The velociraptor scratched his head nervously "Uh yeah i can't my...wife is there." Brianna looked at him wide eyed then chuckled "That's fine, we can talk here." Then Brianna pushed a button and the doors locked then she pulled out her gun frightening the velociraptor "Clothes off now."She said firmly the velociraptor shook his head "You know i can simply just shoot you in the fucking head and have sex with your corpse but i rather have my sex partner be alive now...clothes...off."

The male velociraptor undressed himself and sat in the car completely naked Brianna grinned satisfied and started undressing herself "Excellent,now don't move."

Brianna was also completely naked and she was able to climb over her seat and sit on The Velociraptor's lap "if you scream you're dead."Brianna warned as she started bouncing up and down "Whoo it feels nice taking control!"Brianna said.

**Meanwhile **

Valorie was riding through a quiet neighbourhood until she spotted a Ceratosaurus couple having sex in a 2018 Chevy volt Valorie grinned wildly as she saw the car shaking and the Couple muffled moaning. Valorie saw the female quickly run back inside the house giving it was broad daylight Valorie saw her chance.

The female Ceratosaurus came back out with a blue dildo but paused for a complete second as she saw woman clothes on the ground and they weren't hers then she walked up to the car and saw Valorie on top of the male Ceratosaurus "Oh hey."Valorie greeted the female scoffed "Hey?!,Get the hell off my boyfriend!" Valorie shook her head no and grabbed the female by the throat and pulled her in through the car window while she was kicking then she rolled the window up.

The car shook violently as the muffled sounds of the female screams filled the silent air.

**Meanwhile**

Brianna was fully clothed and the male velociraptor stood on the sidewalk nude standing with is clothes "See ya round."Brianna said as she drove off.

**Sorry it's short** ** i have a lot going on**


	3. Chapter 3

Inside a normal home in a quiet neighbourhood sat a male Archeopteryx named Arthur he was about the same age as Brianna and he lived alone. He got up from his bed and stretched then got in the shower ate breakfast and put on clean clothes then soon walked to his car and drove off though town however unknown to him he was being followed by Brianna.

All day Brianna crept like a stalker keeping her distance but made sure he never left her sight Arthur sighed then

he heard his phone ring and it was Barton.

"Barton?" "Hey listen don't leave your house it's Brianna she's escaped and she's here in the city!"Barton said frantically all the color drained from Arthur's face as the memories of Brianna came back "Oh dear god no."

"Look just stay right where you are I'm coming for you." But Arthur wasn't listening he quickly drove off causing Brianna to follow him. "Where is she currently."Arthur asked "I don't know she called me last night,We gotta get you outta here the first thing she's gonna do is take revenge on you." "Not if i skip town first." Arthur raced home and quickly ran into the house not realizing he lead Brianna to his home.

Arthur was quickly packing everything he needed until there was a knock on his door he walked over and opened it only to find Brianna standing there with a grin on her face. "Hello Arthur may i come in?"

**Meanwhile**

Barton was at the police station gearing up as he alerted his co workers of Brianna's return He was gonna get Arthur while the rest would find Brianna. He hopped in his police car and drove off to Arthur's house.

**Meanwhile**

Arthur was backing up with fear as Brianna was pointing a gun at him "You look just as delicious as the day i saw you."Brianna said creepily Arthur gulped in fear "What do you want?" Brianna smiled stepping closer "revenge Arthur you see this?"Brianna showed him the scar.

"here's what's gonna happen I'm gonna kill you slowly and I'm gonna enjoy every second of it...But after."

Brianna grabbed Arthur by his shirt "we finish our little session." But before she could do anything Barton entered the house and pointed his gun at Brianna who quickly got behind Arthur and pointed her gun into his back.

"Let him go Brianna."Barton ordered Brianna giggled "No i don't think i will,See i have a score to settle with him." "that won't happen."Barton countered and started moving closer causing. Brianna to move to the side with Arthur until they circled around and Brianna was near the door.

Unaware to Brianna Arthur quickly grabbed a switchblade sitting on the counter near the door. "I'd love to chat with you but Arthur and i have to leave." Brianna began stepping out the door Arthur unshelthed the blade.

Then stabbed Brianna in the leg making her scream in pain and bolted Brianna fired her gun at her brother making him dive behind a couch. Brianna yanked the blade out and stood up and watch Arthur run down the street.

Then Valorie rode up on her motorcycle "Hop on!" Arthur did as told and hopped on the motorcycle and they took off.

Brianna roared in rage as she ran to her car and drove off Barton ran out the house and watched Brianna drove off and her stomped on the ground in frustration.


	4. Chapter 4

Valorie and Arthur rode around for awhile the whole time it was completely silent "thanks you saved my ass."Arthur said valorie giggled. "Are you a friend of Barton?" "Yes."valorie lied.

They rode up to an abandoned warehouse "We should be safe here."Valerie said eyeing Arthur who wasn't even paying attention. "This Brianna chick...she sure has the hots for you." Valorie said with a concern tone Arthur chuckled nervously "Yeah...she's not the kind of girl i want hunting me."

Valorie smiled "Oh i know she ugly and she's terrible bedside manners and she's a total pig." Arthur looked at Valorie with confusion and suspicion.

"You made it sound like you know her."

Valorie leaned on a metal support beam "you might say that." Arthur's suspicion levels were getting higher as when he stared at Valorie something clicked "Hey you look familiar..."

Valorie cocked her head in a child like manor "Do i?" Arthur's eyes widened in fear "You're that Valorie woman!" Valorie quickly pinned him against the wall.

"You know when Brianna told me about you she didn't mention you were Cute,Oh I'm gonna enjoy this very much."Then she threw Arthur to the ground.

**Meanwhile **

Brianna was driving throughout town with an extremely pissed look on her face trying to find Valorie and Arthur.

**Meanwhile**

Arthur was laying on the ground tied up and in his underwear with Valorie standing over him fully nude and she was wearing a strapon. "Brianna told me what her plan was To take her revenge and shit,But i think you would do better with me."

Arthur tried to say something but his muzzle was tided shut "Oh don't worry hon I'll be gentle I'm always gentle."Valorie said as she kneeled down but before she could do anything there was a loud crash as a Lamborghini crashed through the wall and Brianna stepped out and pointed a gun at Valorie.

"Get the fuck away from him,He stabbed me in the leg i want payback."Brianna hissed Valorie smiled "if you want him you'll have to go through me." Brianna growled then grinned throwing her gun down and started stripping naked.

"Sit tight Arthur after I'm done kick this bitch's ass I'm coming for you."Brianna called to Arthur who gulped.

Valorie and Brianna walked up towards each other and began fighting. Brianna swung first but Valorie blocked it and uppercuter Brianna making her staggered back then Valorie charged to punch her again but Brianna caught her arm and threw her hard into a support beam Brianna quickly Punched her in the stomach and decked her a few times in the face before Slapping her twice then she grabbed her wrist stepped back then yanked her forward into her arm closelining her.

She landed hard on the ground and. Brianna ripped her strapon off threw it aside and straddled her and began punching her in the head. Valorie caught her fist when she tried to punch again and rolled over so she was on top then she banged Brianna's head against the floor hard.

Then she flipped her over a sat on her back at slapped her ass repeatedly really hard "Ow ow ow ow fuck get off !"Brianna roared Throwing her off Brianna stood up and looked at her ass it was red she glared at Valorie and growled "Ugh you're dead."

Then she punched Valorie across the face Valorie tried to kick her but Brianna caught her leg and speared her directly into a wall. Then she grabbed Valorie by the throat and banged her head against it causing her to yelp in pain.

Valorie staggered a little then she looked to see Brianna running at her but before she could do anything it was too late Brianna tackled her and Valorie fell hitting the ground hard. Brianna stood up and stomped on Valorie's stomach she panted glaring at her with hatred.

"you...you shouldn't have come between me and my prey." Brianna looked at the strapon on the floor and picked it up and put it on "as punishment I'm gonna shove this up your ass." Then Brianna grabbed Valorie by the head and helped her up and brought her over to the car and leaned her over the back.

"Buckle up bitch."Brianna said evily but before she could finish Valorie hit her in the exact spot n her leg Arthur stabbed making her scream in pain as she held her leg Valorie acted quickly and tore off the strapon off Brianna and put it on her she then aggressively leaned Brianna over the car and entered inside her and thrusted once making Brianna's body jerk upwards and made Brianna stand on her tippytoes and she started humping her fast and hard. Brianna groaned in pain as the car rocked with them.

Brianna struggled to get away but it was no use then Valorie pulled out and banged Brianna's head on the top and dragged Brianna top the front and she threw her through the windshield knocking her out.

Valorie panted then laughed "Now where were we Arthur?" Valorie turned around only to see Arthur standing fully clothed and pointing Brianna's gun at her Valorie gasped in shock "Arthur!" Then he pulled the trigger and the bullet Pearce Valorie's heart killing her instantly she fell back and her body hit the floor.

Arthur was stunned at what he done but also felt relief as his nightmare was over he dropped the gun and walked out the exit only to be greeted by the cops. News of Valorie's death already made headlines all of her victims cheered.

Including Cyan and Mara who were still in therapy following their encounter with her.

And as for Brianna...

Brianna went to a hospital to recover from her injuries and then sent right back to prison where she'll remain hopefully for good this time.


End file.
